Metabolic diseases are diseases caused by an abnormal metabolic process and may either be congenital due to an inherited enzyme abnormality or acquired due to a disease of an endocrine organ or failure of a metabolically important organ such as the liver or the pancreas.
The present invention is more particularly directed to the treatment and/or prophylaxis of in particular metabolic diseases of the lipid and carbohydrate metabolism and the consecutive complications and disorders associated therewith.
Lipid disorders cover a group of conditions which cause abnormalities in the level and metabolism of plasma lipids and lipoproteins. Thus, hyperlipidemias are of particular clinical relevance since they constitute an important risk factor for the development of atherosclerosis and subsequent vascular diseases such as coronary heart disease.
Diabetes mellitus is defined as a chronic hyperglycemia associated with resulting damages to organs and dysfunctions of metabolic processes. Depending on its etiology, one differentiates between several forms of diabetes, which are either due to an absolute (lacking or decreased insulin secretion) or to a relative lack of insulin. Diabetes mellitus Type I (IDDM, insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus) generally occurs in adolescents under 20 years of age. It is assumed to be of auto-immune etiology, leading to an insulitis with the subsequent destruction of the beta cells of the islets of Langerhans which are responsible for the insulin synthesis. In addition, in latent autoimmune diabetes in adults (LADA; Diabetes Care. 8: 1460-1467, 2001) beta cells are being destroyed due to autoimmune attack. The amount of insulin produced by the remaining pancreatic islet cells is too low, resulting in elevated blood glucose levels (hyperglycemia). Diabetes mellitus Type II generally occurs at an older age. It is above all associated with a resistance to insulin in the liver and the skeletal muscles, but also with a defect of the islets of Langerhans. High blood glucose levels (and also high blood lipid levels) in turn lead to an impairment of beta cell function and to an increase in beta cell apoptosis.
Diabetes is a very disabling disease, because today's common anti-diabetic drugs do not control blood sugar levels well enough to completely prevent the occurrence of high and low blood sugar levels. Out of range blood sugar levels are toxic and cause long-term complications for example retinopathy, renopathy, neuropathy and peripheral vascular disease. There is also a host of related conditions, such as obesity, hypertension, heart disease and hyperlipidemia, for which persons with diabetes are substantially at risk.
Obesity is associated with an increased risk of follow-up diseases such as cardiovascular diseases, hypertension, diabetes, hyperlipidemia and an increased mortality. Diabetes (insulin resistance) and obesity are part of the “metabolic syndrome” which is defined as the linkage between several diseases (also referred to as syndrome X, insulin-resistance syndrome, or deadly quartet). These often occur in the same patients and are major risk factors for development of diabetes type II and cardiovascular disease. It has been suggested that the control of lipid levels and glucose levels is required to treat diabetes type II, heart disease, and other occurrences of metabolic syndrome (see e.g., Diabetes 48: 1836-1841, 1999; JAMA 288: 2209-2716, 2002).
In one embodiment of the present invention the compounds and compositions of the present invention are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of metabolic diseases of the carbohydrate metabolism and their consecutive complications and disorders such as impaired glucose tolerance, diabetes (preferably diabetes type II), diabetic complications such as diabetic gangrene, diabetic arthropathy, diabetic osteopenia, diabetic glomerosclerosis, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic dermopathy, diabetic neuropathy, diabetic cataract and diabetic retinopathy, diabetic maculopathy, diabetic feet syndrome, diabetic coma with or without ketoacidosis, diabetic hyperosmolar coma, hypoglycemic coma, hyperglycemic coma, diabetic acidosis, diabetic ketoacidosis, intracapillary glomerulonephrosis, Kimmelstiel-Wilson syndrome, diabetic amyotrophy, diabetic autonomic neuropathy, diabetic mononeuropathy, diabetic polyneuropathy, diabetic angiopathies, diabetic peripheral angiopathy, diabetic ulcer, diabetic arthropathy, or obesity in diabetes.
In a further embodiment the compounds and compositions of the present invention are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of metabolic diseases of the lipid metabolism (i.e. lipid disorders) and their consecutive complications and disorders such as hypercholesterolemia, familial hypercholesterolemia, Fredrickson's hyperlipoproteinemia, hyperbetalipoproteinemia, hyperlipidemia, low-density-lipoprotein-type [LDL] hyperlipoproteinemia, pure hyperglyceridemia, endogenous hyperglyceridemia, isolated hypercholesterolemia, isolated hypertroglyceridemia, cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, ischemia, varicose veins, retinal vein occlusion, atherosclerosis, angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, stenocardia, pulmonary hypertension, congestive heart failure, glomerulopaty, tubulointestitial disorders, renal failure, angiostenosis, or cerebrovascular disorders, such as cerebral apoplexy.
In a further embodiment of the present invention the compounds and compositions of the present invention are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of hematopoetic disorders and their consecutive complications and disorders such as acute myeloid leukemia (AML), Morbus Hodgkin, Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma; hematopoetic disease, acute non-lymphocytic leukemia (ANLL), myeloproliferative disease acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL), acute myelomonocytic leukemia (AMMoL), multiple myeloma, polycythemia vera, lymphoma, acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL), chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CCL), Wilm's tumor, or Ewing's Sarcoma.
In a further embodiment of the present invention the compounds and compositions of the present invention are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of cancer and consecutive complications and disorders such as cancer of the upper gastrointestinal tract, pancreatic carcinoma, breast cancer, colon cancer, ovarian carcinoma, cervix carcinoma, endometrial cancer, brain tumor, testicular cancer, laryngeal carcinoma, osteocarcinoma, prostatic cancer, retinoblastoma, liver carcinoma, lung cancer, neuroblastoma, renal carcinoma, thyroid carcinoma, esophageal cancer, soft tissue sarcoma, skin cancer, osteosarcoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, bladder cancer, metastatic cancer, cachexia, or pain.
Certain anti-cancer drugs such as cisplatin are linked to serious side effects such as nephrotoxicity or ototoxicity, which can be dose limiting. Activation of MNKs has been linked to these side effects. In a further embodiment of the present invention, the compounds and compositions of the present invention are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of ear or kidney damage, in particular for the prevention or treatment of ear and kidney drug induced damage.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the use of the compounds according to the invention for the production of pharmaceutical compositions for the prophylaxis and/or therapy of cytokine related diseases.
Such diseases include inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, destructive bone disorders, proliferative disorders, infectious diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, allergies, or other conditions associated with proinflammatory cytokines.
Allergic and inflammatory diseases such as acute or chronic inflammation, chronic inflammatory arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, COPD, inflammatory bowel disease, asthma and septic shock and their consecutive complications and disorders associated therewith.
Inflammatory diseases like rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory lung diseases like COPD, inflammatory bowel disease and psoriasis afflict one in three people in the course of their lives. Not only do those diseases impose immense health care costs, but also they are often crippling and debilitating.
Although inflammation is the unifying pathogenic process of these inflammatory diseases below, the current treatment approach is complex and is generally specific for any one disease. Many of the current therapies available today only treat the symptoms of the disease and not the underlying cause of inflammation.
The compositions of the present invention are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of inflammatory diseases and consecutive complications and disorders. such as chronic or acute inflammation, inflammation of the joints such as chronic inflammatory arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, osteoarthritis, juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, Reiter's syndrome, rheumatoid traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis, acute synovitis and gouty arthritis; inflammatory skin diseases such as sunburn, psoriasis, erythrodermic psoriasis, pustular psoriasis, eczema, dermatitis, acute or chronic graft formation, atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, urticaria and scleroderma; inflammation of the gastrointestinal tract such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn's disease and related conditions, ulcerative colitis, colitis, and diverticulitis; nephritis, urethritis, salpingitis, oophoritis, endomyometritis, spondylitis, systemic lupus erythematosus and related disorders, multiple sclerosis, asthma, meningitis, myelitis, encephalomyelitis, encephalitis, phlebitis, thrombophlebitis, respiratory diseases such as asthma, bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), inflammatory lung disease and adult respiratory distress syndrome, and allergic rhinitis; endocarditis, osteomyelitis, rheumatic fever, rheumatic pericarditis, rheumatic endocarditis, rheumatic myocarditis, rheumatic mitral valve disease, rheumatic aortic valve disease, prostatitis, prostatocystitis, spondoarthropathies ankylosing spondylitis, synovitis, tenosynovotis, myositis, pharyngitis, polymyalgia rheumatica, shoulder tendonitis or bursitis, gout, pseudo gout, vasculitides, inflammatory diseases of the thyroid selected from granulomatous thyroiditis, lymphocytic thyroiditis, invasive fibrous thyroiditis, acute thyroiditis; Hashimoto's thyroiditis, Kawasaki's disease, Raynaud's phenomenon, Sjogren's syndrome, neuroinflammatory disease, sepsis, conjunctivitis, keratitis, iridocyclitis, optic neuritis, otitis, lymphoadenitis, nasopaharingitis, sinusitis, pharyngitis, tonsillitis, laryngitis, epiglottitis, bronchitis, pneumonitis, stomatitis, gingivitis. oesophagitis, gastritis, peritonitis, hepatitis, cholelithiasis, cholecystitis, glomerulonephritis, goodpasture's disease, crescentic glomerulonephritis, pancreatitis, endomyometritis, myometritis, metritis, cervicitis, endocervicitis, exocervicitis, parametritis, tuberculosis, vaginitis, vulvitis, silicosis, sarcoidosis, pneumoconiosis, pyresis, inflammatory polyarthropathies, psoriatric arthropathies, intestinal fibrosis, bronchiectasis and enteropathic arthropathies.
Moreover, cytokines are also believed to be implicated in the production and development of various cardiovascular and cerebrovascular disorders such as congestive heart disease, myocardial infarction, the formation of atherosclerotic plaques, hypertension, platelet aggregation, angina, stroke, Alzheimer's disease, reperfusion injury, vascular injury including restenosis and peripheral vascular disease, and, for example, various disorders of bone metabolism such as osteoporosis (including senile and postmenopausal osteoporosis), Paget's disease, bone metastases, hypercalcaemia, hyperparathyroidism, osteosclerosis, osteoporosis and periodontitis, and the abnormal changes in bone metabolism which may accompany rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis.
Excessive cytokine production has also been implicated in mediating certain complications of bacterial, fungal and/or viral infections such as endotoxic shock, septic shock and toxic shock syndrome and in mediating certain complications of CNS surgery or injury such as neurotrauma and ischaemic stroke.
Excessive cytokine production has, moreover, been implicated in mediating or exacerbating the development of diseases involving cartilage or muscle resorption, pulmonary fibrosis, cirrhosis, renal fibrosis, the cachexia found in certain chronic diseases such as malignant disease and acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), tumour invasiveness and tumour metastasis and multiple sclerosis. The treatment and/or prophylaxis of these diseases are also contemplated by the present invention
Additionally, the inventive compositions may be used to treat inflammation associated with autoimmune diseases including, but not limited to, systemic lupus erythematosis, Addison's disease, autoimmune polyglandular disease (also known as autoimmune polyglandular syndrome), glomerulonephritis, rheumatoid arthritis scleroderma, chronic thyroiditis, Graves' disease, autoimmune gastritis, diabetes, autoimmune hemolytic anemia, glomerulonephritis, rheumatoid arthritis autoimmune neutropenia, thrombocytopenia, atopic dermatitis, chronic active hepatitis, myasthenia gravis, multiple sclerosis, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, psoriasis, and graft vs. host disease.
In a further embodiment the compositions of the present invention may be used for the treatment and prevention of infectious diseases such as sepsis, septic shock, Shigellosis, and Helicobacter pylori and viral diseases including herpes simplex type 1 (HSV-1), herpes simplex type 2 (HSV-2), cytomegalovirus, Epstein-Barr, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), acute hepatitis infection (including hepatitis A, hepatits B, and hepatitis C), HIV infection and CMV retinitis, AIDS or malignancy, malaria, mycobacterial infection and meningitis. These also include viral infections, by influenza virus, varicella-zoster virus (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus, human herpesvirus-6 (HHV-6), human herpesvirus-7 (HHV-7), human herpesvirus-8 (HHV-8), Poxvirus, Vacciniavirus, Monkeypoxvirus, pseudorabies and rhinotracheitis.
The compositions of the present invention may also be used topically in the treatment or prophylaxis of topical disease states mediated by or exacerbated by excessive cytokine production, such as inflamed joints, eczema, psoriasis and other inflammatory skin conditions such as sunburn; inflammatory eye conditions including conjunctivitis; pyresis, pain and other conditions associated with inflammation.
Periodontal disease has also been implemented in cytokine production, both topically and systemically. Hence, use of compositions of the present invention to control the inflammation associated with cytokine production in such peroral diseases such as gingivitis and periodontitis is another aspect of the present invention.
Finally, the compositions of the present invention may also be used to treat or prevent neurodegenerative disease selected from Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Huntington's disease, frontotemporal lobar dementia, spinocerebellar ataxia, dementia with Lewy bodies, cerebral ischemia or neurodegenerative disease caused by traumatic injury, glutamate neurotoxicity or hypoxia.
In a preferred embodiment the compositions of the present invention may be used to treat or prevent a disease selected from chronic or acute inflammation, chronic inflammatory arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, COPD, inflammatory bowel disease, septic shock, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis and asthma.
Protein kinases are important enzymes involved in the regulation of many cellular functions. The LK6-serine/threonine-kinase gene of Drosophila melanogaster was described as a short-lived kinase which can associate with microtubules (J. Cell Sci. 1997, 110(2): 209-219). Genetic analysis in the development of the compound eye of Drosophila suggested a role in the modulation of the RAS signal pathway (Genetics 2000 156(3): 1219-1230). The closest human homologues of Drosophila LK6-kinase are the MAP-kinase interacting kinase 2 (MNK2, e.g. the variants MNK2a and MNK2b) and MAP-kinase interacting kinase 1 (MNK1) and variants thereof. These kinases are mostly localized in the cytoplasm. MNKs are phosphorylated by the p42 MAP kinases Erk1 and Erk2 and the p38-MAP kinases. This phosphorylation is triggered in a response to growth factors, phorbol esters and oncogenes such as Ras and Mos, and by stress signaling molecules and cytokines. The phosphorylation of MNK proteins stimulates their kinase activity towards eukaryotic initiation factor 4E (eIF4E) (EMBO J. 16: 1909-1920, 1997; Mol Cell Biol 19, 1871-1880, 1990; Mol Cell Biol 21, 743-754, 2001). Simultaneous disruption of both, the MNK1 and MNK2 gene in mice diminishes basal and stimulated eIF4E phosphorylation (Mol Cell Biol 24, 6539-6549, 2004). Phosphorylation of eIF4E results in a regulation of the protein translation (Mol Cell Biol 22: 5500-5511, 2001).
There are different hypotheses describing the mode of the stimulation of the protein translation by MNK proteins. Most publications describe a positive stimulatory effect on the cap-dependent protein translation upon activation of MAP kinase-interacting kinases. Thus, the activation of MNK proteins can lead to an indirect stimulation or regulation of the protein translation, e.g. by the effect on the cytosolic phospholipase 2 alpha (BBA 1488:124-138, 2000).
WO 03/037362 discloses a link between human MNK genes, particularly the variants of the human MNK2 genes, and diseases which are associated with the regulation of body weight or thermogenesis. It is postulated that human MNK genes, particularly the MNK2 variants are involved in diseases such as e.g. metabolic diseases including obesity, eating disorders, cachexia, diabetes mellitus, hypertension, coronary heart disease, hypercholesterolemia, dyslipidemia, osteoarthritis, biliary stones, cancer of the genitals and sleep apnea, and in diseases connected with the ROS defense, such as e.g. diabetes mellitus and cancer. WO 03/03762 moreover discloses the use of nucleic acid sequences of the MAP kinase-interacting kinase (MNK) gene family and amino acid sequences encoding these and the use of these sequences or of effectors of MNK nucleic acids or polypeptides, particularly MNK inhibitors and activators in the diagnosis, prophylaxis or therapy of diseases associated with the regulation of body weight or thermogenesis.
WO 02/103361 describes the use of kinases 2a and 2b (MNK2a and MNK2b) interacting with the human MAP kinase in assays for the identification of pharmacologically active ingredients, particularly useful for the treatment of diabetes mellitus type 2. Moreover, WO 02/103361 discloses also the prophylaxis and/or therapy of diseases associated with insulin resistance, by modulation of the expression or the activity of MNK2a or MNK2b. Apart from peptides, peptidomimetics, amino acids, amino acid analogues, polynucleotides, polynucleotide analogues, nucleotides and nucleotide analogues, 4-hydroxybenzoic acid methyl ester are described as a substance which binds the human MNK2 protein.
First evidence for a role of MNKs in inflammation was provided by studies demonstrating activation of MNK1 by proinflammatory stimuli. The cytokines TNFα and IL-1β trigger the activation of MNK1 in vitro (Fukunaga and Hunter, EMBO J 16(8): 1921-1933, 1997) and induce the phosphorylation of the MNK-specific substrate eIF4E in vivo (Ueda et al., Mol Cell Biol 24(15): 6539-6549, 2004). In addition, administration of lipopolysaccharide (LPS), a potent stimulant of the inflammatory response, induces activation of MNK1 and MNK2 in mice, concomitant with a phosphorylation of their substrate eIF4E (Ueda et al., Mol Cell Biol 24(15): 6539-6549, 2004).
Furthermore, MNK1 has been shown to be involved in regulating the production of proinflammatory cytokines. MNK1 enhances expression of the chemokine RANTES (Nikolcheva et al., J Clin Invest 110, 119-126, 2002). RANTES is a potent chemo-tractant of monocytes, eosinophils, basophiles and, natural killer cells. It activates and induces proliferation of T lymphocytes, mediates degranulation of basophils and induces the respiratory burst in eosinophils (Conti and DiGioacchino, Allergy Asthma Proc 22(3):133-7, 2001).
WO 2005/00385 and Buxade et al., Immunity 23: 177-189, August 2005 both disclose a link between MNKs and the control of TNFα biosynthesis. The proposed mechanism is mediated by a regulatory AU-rich element (ARE) in the TNFα mRNA. Buxade et al. demonstrate proteins binding and controlling ARE function to be phosphorylated by MNK1 and MNK2. Specifically MNK-mediated phosphorylation of the ARE-binding protein hnRNP A1 has been suggested to enhance translation of the TNFα mRNA.
TNFα is not the only cytokine regulated by an ARE. Functional AREs are also found in the transcripts of several interleukins, interferones and chemokines (Khabar, J Interf Cytokine Res 25: 1-10, 2005). The MNK-mediated phosphorylation of ARE-binding proteins has thus the potential to control biosynthesis of cytokines in addition to that of TNFα.
Current evidence demonstrates MNKs as down stream targets of inflammatory signalling as well as mediators of the inflammatory response. Their involvement in the production of TNFα, RANTES, and potentially additional cytokines suggests inhibition of MNKs as strategy for anti-inflammatory therapeutic intervention.
MNK1 and MNK2 (including all splice forms) phosphorylate the translation factor eIF4E on Serine 209. MNK1/2 double knockout mice completely lack phosphorylation on Serine 209, indicating that MNK kinase are the only kinases able to phosphorylate this site in vivo (Ueda et al., Mol Cell Biol. 2004; 24(15):6539-49). eIF4E is overexpressed in a wide range of human malignancies, and high eIF4E expression is frequently associated with more aggressive disease and poor prognosis. Furthermore, eIF4E can act as an oncogene when assayed in standard assays for oncogenic activity (e.g. Ruggero et al., Nat Med. 2004 May; 10(5):484-6). eIF4E excerts its oncogenic activity by stimulating the translation of oncogenes such as c-myc and cyclinD1 (Culjkovic et al., J Cell Biol. 2006; 175(3):415-26), by increasing the expression of pro-survival factors such as MCP-1 (Wendel et al., Genes Dev. 2007; 21(24):3232-7) and by positively regulating pathways of drug resistance (Wendel et al., Nature 2004; 428(6980):332-7; Graff et el., Cancer Res. 2008; 68(3):631-4; De Benedetti and Graff, Oncogene 2004; 23(18):3189-99; Barnhart and Simon, J Clin Invest 2007; 117(9):2385-8). Suppression of eIF4E expression by antisense oligonucleotides has shown promise in preclinical experiments with human tumor cells (Graff et al., J Clin Invest. 2007; 117(9):2638-48). It has been shown that phosphorylation on Ser209 is strictly required for the oncogenic activity of eIF4E in vitro and in vivo (Topisirovic et al., Cancer Res. 2004; 64(23):8639-42; Wendel et al., Genes Dev. 2007; 21(24):3232-7). Thus, inhibition of MNK1 and MNK2 is expected to have beneficial effects in human malignancies.
Inhibitors of MNK (referred to as CGP57380 and CGP052088) have been described (cf. Mol. Cell. Biol. 21, 5500, 2001; Mol Cell Biol Res Comm 3, 205, 2000; Genomics 69, 63, 2000). CGP052088 is a staurosporine derivative having an IC50 of 70 nM for inhibition of in vitro kinase activity of MNK1. CGP57380 is a low molecular weight selective, non-cytotoxic inhibitor of MNK2 (MNK2a or MNK2b) or of MNK1: The addition of CGP57380 to cell culture cells, transfected with MNK2 (MNK2a or MNK2b) or MNK1 showed a strong reduction of phosphorylated eIF4E.
WO 2007/147874 describes pyridine and pyrazine derivatives as MNK kinase inhibitors. WO 2007/104053 describes 8-heteroarylpurines as MNK2 inhibitors WO 2006/066937 discloses pyrazolopyrimidine compounds, and WO 2006/136402 discloses certain thienopyrimidine compounds, both useful as MNK inhibitors.
DE 10 2007 024 470 and WO 2008/141843 disclose sulfoximine-substituted quinoline and/or quinazoline derivatives which are claimed to act as erythropoietin-producing hepatoma amplified sequence-receptor kinase inhibitors.